House Party
by svetlanaanne
Summary: Miley and Jackson are left at home alone while their father is gone for the weekend. What could possibly happen? MileyXCooper JacksonXLilly and later: JacksonXCooper MileyXLilly.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Come on over

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters in the show. They are the sole property of Disney, but I do own this plot.

"Alright. Alright. Ok dad. I understand! Ok. Bye." Miley said as she hung up the phone from what seemed like a forever conversation with her father.

She flopped down on the couch and began to flip through the channels on her living room TV when she heard her brother, Jackson, running down the stairs.

"Miley, are you off of the… finally!" Jackson said. Seeing that Miley was off of the phone, Jackson ran to the receiver and dialed Cooper's number.

"Hey Coop!" He said, hearing his best friends' voice on the other end of the line. "Yep. Sure is. Yep. He's gone for the whole weekend. Of course! Bring whoever and whatever you want. Alright. Bye."

Jackson hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys off of the hook near the door. "I'll be right back." He said to Miley.

"Woah there!" Miley said. "Slow your roll hot shot! Where do you think your going?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm going out to get some snacks and… stuff for tonight. Why do you care?" Jackson asked one hand already on the doorknob.

"What is tonight? The national gathering of the idiots?" She asked, laughing at her own dumb joke. "And I care because, unlike someone, I listen to what daddy says and I believe I just got a 40 minute lecture from him over how we can't have anybody over, especially no boys for me and now girls for you." Miley said, smiling with satisfaction as her answer.

Jackson looked at Miley, confused. Then he shook his head, scoffing."Ok. First of all," He said, holding up one finger." I don't know anyone over the age of 10 who still calls their father 'daddy', and second of all, you're right. And unlike some of us, I don't listen to what dad says. In fact, I don't even care what he says. Unless it's about girls, money, cars, or sports, everything he says pretty much goes in one ear and out the other. Just like with you." He said, twisting the doorknob and opening the door, reveling the bright sunny day." Well, I'm off!" Jackson yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Miley let out a sigh. She turned off the TV and picked up the phone." Well, if Jackson can have a little fun while we're home alone, then I can too. Plus what daddy… I mean dad, doesn't know won't hurt him." She said, dialing Lilly, her best friends, number."Hey." She said, hearing Lilly pick up the phone."Yeah. I figured that I should go out on a limb for once ya know? So I decided to have a little get together. So I guess I'll see you about 6:30 then? Alright. Ya. Bring whoever and whatever you want. Yep. Ok. Bye." Miley hung up the receiver and smiled." Two can play at this game." She said, going upstairs to get ready.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. I would like reviews, but I will update no matter what. But reviews make the updates come faster... Though my chapters may be short, there will be lots of them and lots of updates. Thanks guys!


	2. Ya think?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own, still mourning over it… **

Chp 2

Miley trotted down stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She flattened her knee-high black dress and ran her fingers through her bouncy curls, checking one last time for any imperfections. Why was she so concerned with her looks you ask? Well, Cooper was coming over; let's just leave it at that. Well… ok. Miley has had a huge crush on Cooper ever since he and Jackson became friends when Jackson and Cooper were 10. Of course Miley was only 7 back then, but she still thought Cooper was cute. Is that so wrong?

Anyways, Miley approached the door, letting Cooper in as a big smile spread across her face."Hey Cooper." Miley said, the smile spreading so wide on her face that her cheeks began to hurt.

"Sup Miley." Cooper said, looking her up and down." You look ho… nice!" Cooper said, catching himself before he hit on his best friends little sister." Sooo…. Where's Jackson?" Cooper asked Miley while sitting down on the couch.

"Oh. Jackson? Oh ya. He's out getting some… stuff." Miley answered, sitting closer to Cooper then usual."Oh…" Cooper trailed off, eyeing Miley oddly." So when is he coming back?" Cooper asked as Miley moved closer to him."Oh… maybe another half hour or so." Miley said, starring at Cooper.

"Oh. Cool. So what should we do unt…" Cooper began to say, but was cut off by a thin pair of pink lips pressing against his. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the wonderful feeling that he had been wanting to feel for almost 5 years now.

But as he came to a realization of what he was really doing, he pulled back. Miley bit her bottom lip and sighed." What's wrong?" She asked, playing with the hem of her dress.

Cooper sighed." Nothing… I mean… I think your cute and all, but your Jackson's sister. His little sister." Cooper said, putting an emphasis on the word little.

"And your point is?" Miley asked, smiling." And besides. I like my men experienced…" She said, leaning in for another kiss. Cooper couldn't help himself. As she leaned din to kiss him, Cooper jerked forward, crashing his lips against Miley's as hard as his body would allow him to.

That force against Mileys small body caused her to fall back against the couch, Cooper landing on top of her. She licked his dark lips, which could only mean one thing. He opened his mouth, allowing her to explore his wet cave with her tongue.

After a few seconds of their tongues fighting for dominance, Cooper gave in. 'Damn she's aggressive!' Cooper thought to himself. Then, Cooper decided to take it one step further. He reached his hand all the way up her dress and began to stroke her right breast, receiving a gentle yet satisfied moan from Miley.

Miley got to thinking and she pushed Cooper off of her, jumping up off the couch. Cooper looked at her, surprised." What the hell?!" He said, confused and hurt." Come on!" Miley said, pulling him up off of the couch and up the stairs.

She rushed down the hall and made a right, bursting into her room. Cooper smiled and grabbed Miley by her thin dress straps and threw her onto the bed. He literally jumped on top of her." This time." Cooper said, between planting kisses on Miley's neck." I'm going to dominate."

He worked his way down her body, planting kisses anywhere that he could. He grabbed a hold of her straps on her dress and pulled her dress down to her waist, revealing her flat, tan stomach and her small size B breast. He could work with them though. He unsnapped the clasp of her bra, kissing the little bit of cleavage that she had while doing so. After he got her bra off, he began to suck on her right breast while fondling the left. Miley began to moan quietly, but then remembering that nobody was home, she didn't hesitate to let it all out. Cooper detached himself from her right breast and then kissed his way down her stomach till he reached her silk thong. He kissed her pussy through her thong, causing her whole body to shiver."Oh god!" Miley cried. "Stop teasing me Cooper!" She yelled. Cooper looked up and gave Miley a sligh smile while removing her thong and noticed how wet she was." You like me that much huh?" Cooper asked, raising one eyebrow. Miley glared at Cooper, a burning fire visible in her eyes."Shutup!!!" She yelled. Cooper smiled and stuck his tongue near Mileys pussy. She could feel his breath on her most sensitive area and it caused shivers to course through her body."Damn it Cooper!" She screamed. Cooper finally gave in and slid his tongue up and down her slit, brushing against her hard, wet clit. Miley bucked her hips toward Cooper to give him better access, moaning all the while. Miley had her eyes closed and was enjoying this moment to the fullest until she heard something that made her want to fall over and die.

**A/N: Oooohhhh! Cliffy! So much fun. I got two reviews for my first chapter and I would like a few more, but if not, that's ok. I'll still update. This update came fast because chapter 2 was already written, but chapter 3 isn't, so the next update will take a little bit longer, but I'll do it as fast as I can. Thanks guys!**


	3. Idea

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot and story. That's it…. sadly. ******

Miley jumped up and screamed quietly at what she heard. It was Jackson. As soon as she heard the door she was scared, but once she heard his footsteps, she was petrified and had turned white as a ghost.

As she stood next to her bed with a look of sheer horror on her face, Cooper got out of the bed and shook her shoulder gently and whispered."Umm…. Miley…. You _might_ want to put some clothes on…" Cooper said, trying with all that he was worth trying not to stare at the body he had thought he would be inside of by now.

Miley was shaken back to reality. "Cooper!" She shrieked. "You have _got_ to get out of here before Jackson sees you in my room!" Miley said in a rushed, panicked tone.

Not even bothering to put any clothes on at all, Miley yanked the door open and shoved Cooper out of her bedroom and into the hallway with a surprising amount of force for someone who was so small and was presumed "innocent."

The second that Miley slammed her door shut behind Cooper, Jackson emerged at the top of the stairs. Startled by the sight of Cooper outside of Miley's door, Jackson could have sworn he almost had a heart attack.

Slamming his hand against his chest, he looked at Cooper. "Damn!" Jackson said, walking toward his best friend and they performed their signature handshake. As Jackson's hand hit his knee signaling the finale of their handshake, he scoffed at Cooper.

"You scared me half to death man." Jackson said, laughing. "What are you doing up here anyways?" Jackson asked Cooper, scratching his head and walking towards his room, Cooper at his heels, trying to come up with _some_ sort of an explanation… and fast.

"Well… you see…" Cooper began, as he stumbled over his words like baby. Then he got an idea. A lame one, but an idea none the less.

"I knocked on the door and when no one answered, I let myself in. Then I saw that nobody was downstairs and I wasn't sure where you all went." Cooper said, knowing full well that he was lying. "Then I hollered up the stairs and nobody answered, so I came up here and knocked on Miley's door and was waiting for her to answer the door when you arrived." Cooper finished, hoping that his story was at least semi-believable and would get him off the hook.

As both Jackson and Cooper arrived at Jackson's bedroom door, Jackson looked at Cooper and shrugged. "Alright." Jackson said, twisting the doorknob that opened the door to a room filled with disgust.

"I know it's a little messy…" Jackson said as Cooper stepped on a pair of Jackson's dirty boxers and jumped over a piece of week old pizza. "But I'll get it cleaned up… eventually." He said, laughing.

Cooper managed to get out a small giggle. He knew what he had done with Jackson's younger sister was wrong, and what he had almost done and wanted to do so badly was even worse. Cooper began to think to himself. 'What if Jackson finds out? What if Miley tells him it wasn't consensual and convinces him that I tried to… rape her? What will he think of me then? Will our friendship be ruined?'

Cooper's thoughts were stopped on a dime when Miley walked in the room, this time wearing a pair of blue jean capris and a black tank top, her hair now straightened. Miley winked at Cooper as she walked past him and towards Jackson, brushing her hand against his butt just enough to make him shiver.

Jackson eyed Cooper oddly when Miley passed by, but shook it off. He looked at Miley and laughed. "Same old plain jane." Jackson said, lightly punching his sister in the arm. Miley returned the punch and smiled.

"What did you get from the store Jackson?" Miley asked, peeking around Jackson, trying to see inside of the four white Wal-Mart bags that sat on Jackson's bed.

"None of your business miss nosey." Jackson retorted, sitting on his bed and sliding the bags off of his bed and onto the floor. "What does it matter anyways?" Jackson asked as Cooper sat down on his bed crossed legged.

"Well." Miley said, crossing her arms and leaning the left side of her body against Jackson's door frame. "I invited a friend over and I wanted to know if you got something that we could steal to snack on or if I have to have Cooper drive me to the store to get some snacks." Miley said, winking at Cooper.

Jackson rolled his eyes, got up, and walked over to Miley. He rested one hand on her right shoulder and shook his head, then looked at Miley. "You're not getting shit… and get out of my room!" Jackson said. He rammed his hand into her shoulder, knocking her out into the hallway. "Toodles!" Jackson said, giving her a half wave and sticking his tongue out at her as he slammed the door.

As Cooper watched Jackson shove Miley into the hallway, he flinched seeing the girl he now realized he loved be hurt. Cooper sighed as Jackson walked back into his room, dusting his hands off.

"Well, that outta take care of it." Jackson said, laughing. He then sat back down on the bed next to Cooper. "So… what do you want to do?" Jackson asked.

Cooper smiled. "I have an idea." He said, grinning as he picked up the phone in Jackson's room

A/N: Finally my internet works again! Sorry again you guys. Thanks for staying with the story. Much love.


End file.
